A New Beginning 2
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Sequel to A New Beginning.


Michael pulled Selene by the waist to him and kissed her passionately. She returned it gratefully and Eve watched smiling as she could feel the love radiating off of their bodies like ultraviolet light. She knew her parents were truly in love and inseparable. Selene pulled away smiling. "I missed that and everything else. I love you."

Michael smiled. "I love you too. And now we have a daughter and are together again. We're a family."

"Yes we are." She replied pulling Eve to them for a group hug.

Eve hugged them both tight and smiled. "I love you guys." The couple smiled. She pulled away to look at them. "As much as I hardly know either of you, I know this is where I belong."

David walked in alerting them all. "Sorry for the interruption, but we need to go. The police are almost here."

Selene nodded. "Michael, this is David. He's our new ally. David, this is my..." She trailed off not sure of what word to use.

"Hybrid lover." David finished for her. "It's nice to meet you, Michael."

"You too, David. Selene told me everything. Thank you for helping them."

"It was my pleasure. We should get going. The safe house isn't far from here."

Michael nodded and he picked up Eve to carry her as Selene locked her elbow with his and followed the vampire. Eve smiled feeling safe in her father's arms and layed her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Daddy." She whispered.

Michael smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you too, Sweetheart. Don't worry. Your mother and I will keep you safe."

"I know." She replied and smiled at Selene who smiled back.

* * *

At the safe house, they all got some blood and fed. Afterwards, Selene and Michael put Eve down to sleep in one of the bedrooms. "Good nite, Baby." Selene said and kissed her forehead.

"Nite, Mama. Nite, Daddy."

Michael kissed her forehead as well. "Good nite, Sweetheart."

Eve smiled and fell asleep almost instantly. She was exhausted from the fight. The couple made there way to another room and closed the door. Michael then pulled Selene flush against him and started stripping her of her clothes. Selene did the same eagerly to him and they fell on the bed making love after twelve years of being captured.

* * *

After making love, the sweet immortal couple lay in bed snuggling into each other. Selene spooned herself against Michael smiling. "I can hardly believe what's happened these last two days. I find I've had a daughter with the only man I ever loved and I find HIM after being separated for twelve years."

Michael smiled and kissed her bare shoulder. "Not what you would expect, but are you happy with this? I mean being a mother and having a family?"

Selene turned to face him and pecked his lips. "I am. I never thought of me as ever being a mother, but I AM happy. And that's not to say that I never wanted a family with you, but with everything that we had been going through, I never had time to think about it and even if I did, it was too dangerous to even have a family and settle down. It's dangerous now, but this was a surprise because I had no idea I was even pregnant in the first place. I have no recollection of giving birth. NOTHING. Now I fear for HER life. She is just a child and she should not be raised in such a dangerous world. As strong as she is and as much as she may want to help with this war to end it, we cannot let her get into the middle of all this. Not like we were. I was turned on the wrong side so I could get justice for my family, but YOU were brought in six centuries later without cause. COMPLETELY against your will. And even though I saved your life, I failed to save the human. THAT'S what I wanted, but I failed and Lucian got to you first."

"You WANTED me to stay human?"

"Yes. And it's even more forbidden to get involved with them than it is to get involved with a lycan. But the main reason I wanted to keep you human is because I never got the chance you did. But once you were turned into a lycan, I wanted you to at least keep your humanity because once I was turned, I never got the chance to keep mine. I let Viktor take that from me so willingly and I was so young and naive. I was only nineteen. But now I wish I hadn't fallen for that. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been such a bitch. Such an ice queen when we met. And I am SORRY for acting that way towards you. You didn't deserve it. I was not..."

"Shhh. It's ok. I understand why you were the way you were. You're not that person anymore. You've changed and so have I. We've changed each other for the better. Maybe we should try hiding in plain sight. Inside the heart of the humans. That way we'll be safe. That way SHE will be safe. As much as I don't want to hide, we have no choice. Especially with Eve. Like you said, she's just a child and should not be raised in such a dangerous world. We need to give her as much of a normal life as possible. She deserves that much."

"We'll never be normal, Michael. We're NOT normal. We are immortals. We drink blood to survive. We could never be normal."

"We don't have to. We just have to appear to be. TRUST me. I know what I'm doing."

Selene sighed and layed her head on his chest. "I hope so."

He kissed her forehead. "Everything's going to be ok. I promise."

She sighed again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lene. Speaking of, will you marry me?"

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked again.

She furrowed her eyebrows and he reached down into his pants pocket pulling out a small velvet box. He brought it up and opened it to reveal a silver band filled with clear diamonds all the way around it and one big one in the middle. Selene gasped looking up at him shocked. "Michael, I...I...I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." He said looking at her hopefully.

She grabbed his head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss which he gratefully returned. She pulled away. "Yes." She said softly almost in a whisper. "Yes." She repeated a bit louder.

Michael smiled and kissed her again putting the ring on her left ring finger. She pulled away and looked at it admiring the way it looked on her finger. "You like it?"

"I LOVE it. When did you do this?"

"I bought it before our capture and separation. I was gonna propose once we escaped the purge, but then everything got screwed up. But now that we're together again and with our current situation, I thought now is the perfect time."

Selene smiled and kissed him softly. "This is so sudden, I..." She trailed off.

"We've made it official every other way we can. Why not this way too?"

She smiled again. "You're so good to me. Why?"

"Because you need it. Because I need it. Because you DESERVE it."

"You're so wonderful. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did anyway. I don't know how I'd survive without you." She said and kissed him again. "You are all I have to live for now. Well, you and Eve that is. All I know is I wouldn't be where or who I am if it weren't for you."

"There's no need to thank me, Selene. I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for YOU. Now you've given me the chance to actually live. Before I met you and after I lost Samantha, I was just existing. I wasn't actually living. I was more of a living corpse. But you changed that. So I should be thanking YOU."

Selene smiled. "I guess we're even then."

Michael smiled back and pecked her lips. "I guess we are."

The End


End file.
